


Like a flower (She blooms with the dawn)

by keelah_seyah



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beau will keep all her feelings right here, Episode 98, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Room, and then one day she will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelah_seyah/pseuds/keelah_seyah
Summary: What if, in Episode 98, Beau hadn't just watched Yasha play the harp with that sappy look on her face?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Like a flower (She blooms with the dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and also I'm sorry for the romantic blue balls but I don't think either Beau or Yasha have the necessary self belief to admit to their feelings just yet. Maybe they will one day. But oof Marisha's face when Matt mentioned that she could hear the harp? My heart. Also the Beaujester and the Beau/Jes/Yasha is just implied, but it's there, cross my heart.

So sure, Beau had been  _ looking  _ at Yasha before that whole mess with Obann, but now? She's not sure she'd ever actually  _ seen  _ her until tonight. She sat outside her tent on the hill above the ocean and watched as the sun set behind Yasha's silhouette. Their poses were weirdly similar, both cross legged, facing out to sea. Like Beau was Yasha's shadow, sent far away by the sinking sunlight. But while Beau was sat there, just drinking (not getting drunk, just enjoying the taste of a wine her father had no hand in), Yasha was creating music, putting beauty into the world. It made Beau want cleric powers, just for a second, the ability to share this moment with Jester. She had a feeling that Jessie had been able to see this kind of beauty in Yasha from day one. If she'd never said it in words, she'd said it with a mural of wildflowers, she'd said it with an assurance of redemption. 

The music stopped after a while, while the light still lingered but the sun had disappeared below the horizon, and Beau moved before her brain caught up with her feet. In barely two minutes she had descended the hill, her tent abandoned, and was cresting the sand dune that Yasha sat on. 

She stood for a moment, not even sure why she'd come down here. She'd been content, really, to watch from the hill. She didn't have anything in particular to say, but she also couldn't just stand there like a dolt. So she sat down, quickly and loudly, as if to announce her presence. 

"Hello Beau." 

"Hey"

They sat there in silence for a minute, until Beau held out the wine bottle. 

"It's not my family's. A local one, pinot gris. Not really my thing, a bit sweet. Want some?" 

"Thank you" Yasha took the bottle gently. 

How did she do everything so gently? She was like twice the size of Beau, and she fought with such rage, but her voice was so gentle, and her hands so soft, and her music- 

"Your harp sounds good, by the way. It's how I knew you were down here." 

"Kind of a giveaway, huh?" Yasha chuckled, and Beau moved to stand up. 

"Sorry, I should have just left you to it, I just…"

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"I think we both came out here to be alone, but I don't think any of us are much good at that any more." 

Beau settled back down.

"Yeah, I almost can't sleep anywhere but the dome any more." Beau admitted, surprising herself, and Yasha laughed. Even her laugh was gentle. What the fuck? 

"Sometimes, while I was-" Yasha hesitated, "-gone, I would wake up in the middle of the night and I would almost be myself. And when that happened I couldn't go back to sleep, and I couldn't work out why until you all saved me. And then I realised I can't fall asleep unless Caduceus is snoring nearby." 

Beau snorted a laugh (and didn't think about how coarse she must sound next to a literal angel). 

"No, I know right? Even at the Xorhaus I share a room with Jester, and I think if I didn't, I probably wouldn't sleep at all." 

"You can't hear Caduceus from your room? Because I can, and let me tell you…" Yasha trailed off, knowing that her joke had landed. They sat 

The light had faded and the bottle of wine was empty when Yasha spoke again. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"Sorry?" Beau sputtered. She'd lapsed almost into a meditative state, so close to the ocean, sitting on the warm sand. 

"Oh, uh." Yasha turned her face away. To hide a blush? "I meant, if you wouldn't mind, can I sleep in your tent with you? I just- we were talking about." 

"OH right no yeah no totally, yep. Uhuh. Yeah. My tent is uh. Up. The hill." Beau slipped the goggles from her belt and slipped them on, as much for something to do with her hands as for any other reason. "There. Now I will be able to find it again." She stood and offered Yasha a hand up. Yasha took it, but didn't rest any weight on Beau as she stood. 

"Lead the way." 

And if they woke up a little closer together than they'd fallen asleep, and if their fingers had tangled together in the night, and if Beau had picked a few dew covered blossoms from the field they'd camped in, and tucked them into Yasha's hair before the other woman woke up, then Beau would just keep those things to herself. And if her heart beat a little faster when she saw Jester lean her head on Yasha's shoulder at the Chateau that night, she would keep that to herself too.


End file.
